His Butler, 'Til The End of Time
by Akatsuki Shin
Summary: Some times after the end of Kuroshitsuji II, Ciel and Sebastian have been living their immortal lives as demons. However, there is something that's been bothering the Young Master's mind...


"_Where shall we go?"_

"_I don't care. Because where we'll end up, for both demons and humans, is that place where all are equal."_

"_..."_

"…_It feels nice, as if I have been released from a long curse."_

"_Yes, and in exchange, I have been given an eternal curse."_

"_...You are my butler."_

"_I am your butler…for eternity…"_

"_From now on you shall give me only one response. You know it, don't you?"_

"…_Yes, my lord…"_

* * *

><p>The sky was enshrouded by clouds. Gloomy and dark, as though it was unwilling to leave any space for neither the moon nor stars to illuminate, even for just a glimpse. Underneath, there was a field perched on the top of a cliff. The soil was invisible, blanketed by countless roses, blooming in a parade of black and white.<p>

Beyond the monochrome scene, a figure was seen lying amongst the bushes of roses, as if they grew no thorns to hurt his skin. He was dressed in black attire, a funeral dress-code. However, it was made of great quality fabrics, the finest one ever been. Even his shoes were made of the best leather that only the nobles could afford. His dark gray hair was unbelievably smooth, as if made of delicate threads. Despite the elegant appearance, though, his pitch black nails seem to be the most distinguishing features of his, or perhaps not…

The night breeze blew over the place. Beyond the rustling bushes of roses, black and white petals were blown away. The figure, lying beyond the flowers, slowly opened his eyes. They were painted red, bloody red. Not for his right eye, though, for it has a bright purple symbol engraved on it. A shining pentagram; proof of a Faustian contract.

Whilst he was lying still, the sound of footsteps was heard coming from afar. Another figure, also dressed in black attire, was approaching. He was a tall young man with black hair and the same bloody red eyes. Although his lips were sealed, it was clear enough that he was looking for the figure lying before him.

"Young Master."

His voice was gentle, yet enchanting. Meanwhile, the figure, addressed as 'Young Master', slightly glanced at the man's presence. Afterwards, he slowly rose in a manner that clearly showed his good upbringing and sat there nonchalantly.

"Goodness, I have been looking everywhere for you. Who would've thought you'd be here?" the young man slowly shook his head, letting out a long sigh, "Please do not wander around on your own, Young Master. You are causing me troubles."

"...What is it, Sebastian?" asked the figure addressed as Young Master. Apparently, this sudden question confused the other man.

"I beg your pardon?" raising his eyebrow, Sebastian looked at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"Why were you looking for me?" to his response, the figure spoke indifferently still. However, hearing that question, the confused look on Sebastian's face was gone, replaced by a gentle, yet meaningful smile, as he put his right hand on his chest and slightly bowed down.

"If I did not look for my Master when he was gone without a trace, I am not much of a butler, am I?" he chuckled.

"..."

Saying nothing to answer his butler's words, the figure snorted softly before standing up. Now that he was no longer engulfed by the shadows of the roses, his appearance was finally visible for all to see. He was actually nothing more but a boy in his turning point, not older than thirteen years old. However, there was this certain air around him... Something that exclaimed that this boy is no ordinary boy.

"…Am I not allowed to walk around on my own?" he glanced at his butler. His stare was cold as ice, but Sebastian did not flinch. With the same smile still plastered on his face, he calmly answered.

"It is for your own safety, Young Master," again, Sebastian smiled and chuckled, "What if you were kidnapped by another demon? You see… You are quite delicate."

"Who do you think I am?! I'm—!" the boy was about to lash out, but he stopped before the last words could ever leave his mouth. As though he had realized something, he put his own action to a sudden halt. Sebastian, on the other hand, tilted his head slightly as he kept staring at the small figure before him.

"Young Master?"

Still, the noble boy said nothing. Turning his back from Sebastian, his eyes gazed to the distance, to the boundless scenery of monochrome spreading before him.

"I'm…Ciel Phantomhive…" he looked down as he spoke, staring at his left fingers although there was nothing attracting on them except for his pitch black nails, "Or perhaps, just Ciel right now…"

His voiced sounded like a whisper while he mumbled to himself. However, for a split second there was some sort of painful look on his refined face.

"Young Master?" for the second time, Sebastian called out to him. However, a little shake of the head was all the response he received from the boy.

"Nothing," Ciel raised his face. He stepped forward, standing by the cliff's edge. The wind was blowing yet again as the roses' petals were flying freely, scattered to where the wind might bring them. In a low voice, the boy muttered his butler's name. "Sebastian."

"Yes, Young Master?" as though he had been ready for ages, the butler in black answered quickly. From the look of his face, one might assume that he probably was anticipating some sort of order, but what came out from Ciel's lips appears to be nothing more than a question. Perhaps, a quite confusing one at that...

"You seem quite cheerful today," he asked, "Have you finally overcome the burden?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Yes, a puzzling question, indeed... At least that's how it appeared to the butler. However, the noble boy did not seem to consider it the same way as him. Instead, he stood idly by, looking at the confused man over his shoulder.

"Do you not regret it?" he asked again.

"Regret…what?" Sebastian raised one eyebrow. Looking at his face, it did not seem that he could comprehend what his Master meant by the previous question. However, instead of getting irritated as he usually would, a bitter smile was painted on Ciel's face while he looked back to the scenery before him.

"Honestly, Sebastian… Do you not regret it?" he said with a tiny smile on his face, "Do you not regret, forming a contract with me?"

The butler was startled, obviously. Well, who wouldn't? Ever since they formed a contract three years ago, never once did his Master questions his feelings about anything unless it was related to important matters, such as business or missions they received from the Queen.

"Pardon me for returning the question, but..." Sebastian frowned, "Why did you suddenly ask about that, Young Master?"

"And why did you not answer it?" Ciel looked at him over his shoulder. His voice sounded nonchalant still, but if one looked closer, a spark of curiosity was actually hiding behind the proud figure he presented. "You shouldn't question anything I said, but answer it directly, correct?"

"…Yes, my lord," he slightly bowed. However, even when he had given a confirmation that he would answer, only silence followed the next moments as both remained standing on where they were. Ciel began to look impatient, but he remained quiet, perhaps to uphold his dignity or perhaps he simply did not wish to be seen as an impetuous child. Yet his wait was not in vain, for the next second, Sebastian opened his mouth in certainty. "No, Young Master. I do not regret forming a contract with you."

A gentle, yet bitter smile appeared on the butler's face as he spoke and this time, it was Ciel's turn to appear startled although he quickly covered it up by smirking and staring at the other man, still with a flash of curiosity in his eyes.

"Why not? Did you not say yourself, back there, that you have been given an eternal curse?" he chuckled, "If there was a mirror I would've made you see your own depressed face back then."

"That was mean. I'm glad you were in no possession of a mirror," Sebastian answered as he softly laughed in his the usual manner, "Have you forgotten, Young Master? Did I not tell you back then, that '_thanks to you, I have obtained the best soul. It looks like I can enjoy the best dinner_."

"But in fact, you weren't able to enjoy your so-called '_best dinner'_," replied Ciel almost immediately while staring at his butler, "No… You weren't only unable to enjoy it. You will NEVER be able to enjoy it. You have become my dog for years. You went through all the troubles, even plunged yourself into a mortal duel with that Claude Faustus to retrieve my soul. But thanks to Alois Trancy's wish when he formed a contract with Hannah Anafeloz, whoever that won the duel will never get to devour my soul, for I shall be reborn as a demon."

"Yes. And it was the last straw when you gave me an order while we were in that labyrinth of roses, that I shall serve you as a butler until I could devour your soul, which is, of course, will be impossible now. Is that what you are about to say, Young Master?"

"..."

"Indeed. What you had just said is completely true," another smile appeared on Sebastian's face, "Even I obviously stated that I have been given an eternal curse. I would not deny that fact at the very least."

"Then why?" now obviously looking impatient, Ciel demanded more answer.

"Well, I wonder about it myself…" with a tiny smile curved on his lips, Sebastian let out a sigh, "It is true that I felt as if I have to carry a heavy burden for eternity. However, as time goes by, I seem to have realized something."

"And? What is that?" Ciel couldn't help but stare at his butler, waiting for an answer. However, a meaningful smile was all he received that the boy became irritated. "Don't leave me hanging now, Sebastian. Do I need to order you to answer?"

"Impatience, eh? You really are a child, Young Master," he said, enjoying himself while looking at Ciel's blushing face. Teasing his adorable Young Master until the boy lost his composure seems to be a hobby of this butler.

"You…" Ciel clenched his fists, but still Sebastian did nothing but held back laughter. However, his face turned serious afterwards, prompting the boy to hide his intention to yell. "Even though I cannot obtain your soul, which I have nourished all these years… You, Young Master… You did not forget your promise."

"Pardon me?" Ciel's eyes widened upon hearing his answer, "What is this promise you're talking about?"

"Do you not remember your own words, Young Master? How amusing…" he chuckled, "To think that you appear to have a short-term memory... I could say that this is news, even to me."

"I don't remember promising anything to you," Ciel began to pout, perhaps unconsciously. But very soon after that, there was this little spark in his eyes, a sign that he finally seemed to recall something. "Well, except when…"

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian, what are you lazily standing around for? You have obtained me my revenge.<em>

"That's right. That time, I..."

_This is an order… Come and devour my soul at once! Until the very moment when you eat all of my soul, you are my butler! Sebastian Michaelis!_

* * *

><p>The noble boy slightly bowed his head. His face showed a complicated expression as he could not even tell what feelings he was having at the moment.<p>

"Do you remember now, Young Master?" Sebastian flashed his usual smile, seeming pleased. However, contrary to his expectation, Ciel slowly shook his head.

"I did say that, but I wasn't able to fulfill the promise and I will never be able to fulfill it, no matter what the cause is," he stared at his butler, "Even so, are you still fine with that?"

"That is enough for me, knowing that you are actually willing to give up your soul. However, I do wonder… Why are you insisting to ask if I have come to regret the contract? Do you want me to regret it that badly to the point of wanting to leave your side?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow, "I have said 'yes' to that order, and I shall become your butler until I devour your soul, even if that means I have to stay by your side for eternity. Don't tell me that now you wish for the contract to be broken after all this time."

"…It's not that…"

The noble boy looked away. Although he seemed perplexed for a little while, the butler dressed in black soon flashed another smile. It was his usual demonic, yet enchanting smile.

"If I leave my Master's side and discard my loyalty simply because of a personal feeling, I am not much of a butler, am I?" he spoke gently, yet proudly, just like what he always did after accomplishing unbelievable duties back at the manor.

"But—!"

"Besides, if I do leave you…" Sebastian's eyes gazed right into Ciel's eyes before the boy could finish his words, "Won't you feel lonely, Young Master?"

Ciel's face reddened from embarrassment as his eyes grew wide. This kind of expression sometimes felt more precious than a hundred souls as it gave Sebastian a sense of greater accomplishment for being able to take his proud Master down his throne. However, he decided to leave it at that for now and took something out from his coat's pocket.

"What is it now?" Ciel asked in a displeased manner as he peeked to what lie on the butler's hand, and it did not take long for that grumpy face of his to vanish into thin air after witnessing the object.

It was a monochrome photograph, quite an old one at that. Ciel saw himself in the photograph, sleeping on his chair behind his working desk. Pluto, the Demon Dog, was clinging on the window behind him in its human form, whining and looking at the figure of a butler, dressed in jet black attire who was standing next to Ciel's chair.

"Haven't I told you how honored I was, Young Master?" his butler chuckled.

"What the—?! How did you—?!"

"Talbot's camera does not lie, does it? I have been keeping it for some times now. It is way too precious to be forgotten. Besides…" putting his index finger on his lips, a gentle, yet meaningful smile once again appeared on Sebastian's face, "If I do discard my loyalty and leave, it will be painful for both of us, will it not?"

Again, Ciel's eyes widened, but now, for an entirely different reason.

"Both of…us…?"

Sebastian said nothing but smiled. Soon after, he put back the photograph into his coat's pocket and took out another one. This time, Ciel was more than surprised to see it.

"How could you—? Hasn't Pluto burnt it down?!"

"It is only natural for a Phantomhive's butler to do something as simple as restoring a destroyed photograph, is it not?" he laughed softly.

Both he and Sebastian were in the photograph under the sparkles of fireworks. No one else was present in it, just the two of them. It was the photograph taken by Bard, Finnian, and Mey-Rin, although after going into various troubles to get it, they could never see the result since Sebastian had Pluto burnt it down.

"What do you mean by it would be painful for both of us? I don't get you. Besides, there is no one else in this photograph," Ciel took it from his butler's hand, taking a closer look at it with the manner he used to pose when reading important documents.

"Yes, of course there is no one other than us, Young Master," Sebastian answered lightly with his smile still plastered on his face, "After all, the most precious one for both objects are already present in the photograph."

Ciel raised his head, staring at his butler's face as the he continued.

"Just like you consider me as your most precious one, the same thing goes for me," he said, "I was unwilling to show it back then, but I think it is alright now."

"..."

"So then… Do you still insist that I should regret forming a contract with you?" Sebastian lowered himself so his face would be on equal position with Ciel. However, the boy quickly turned his face away and snorted.

"Do as you wish," he said coldly while returning the photograph to his butler. Sebastian could only wonder as he received the item while looking at his Young Master turning his back and walking away, facing the edge of the cliff once again. However, having been by his side for years, Sebastian could immediately guess what exactly the boy would do. His action just now was most probably simply to hide his blushing face that Sebastian could not help but trying to conceal his laughter when he came to this realization. However, shortly afterwards, Ciel uttered a question in a small voice. "Even so, Sebastian… Are you not feeling bored? Ever since we came to this place, you practically have nothing to do but to tend for my needs, correct?"

"Ah, yes. You are quite true, unfortunately," the demon butler rested his chin on one hand with a face expressing a make-up regret. Seeing this, the boy put up a meaningful smirk instead of showing his usual irritation.

"Well, as a demon, I have nothing to do, as well," he said. It took Sebastian a few seconds to realize what the boy meant by such words, but when he figured out what his Master was thinking, he, too, flashed his usual, demonic smile.

"Then, Young Master… Shall we go look for some fun?" he spoke in a suggestive tone.

"And just what kind of fun are you exactly implying, Sebastian?"

"You know that better than I do, don't you, Young Master?"

As both shared the same evil smiles, their bloody red eyes shone bright crimson. Ciel turned on his heels and walked away, passing his butler. However, he stopped after a few steps.

"...Humans really are fragile, aren't they?" he muttered while raising his head. Once again he turned around; the pentagram one his right eye shone brightly. "Sebastian, this is an order. We are to set out and look for humans whom we will form a contract with. You are to assist me to the fullest until we fulfill our contract."

Sebastian bowed his head. Putting his right hand on his chest, he gracefully knelt down and answered in a gentle, yet certain voice.

"Yes, my lord."

"Hmph," Ciel smiled in satisfaction as he resumed walking with Sebastian trailing behind him like a shadow, "It has been awhile since I last have a proper dinner, no?"

"True enough," the butler nodded in agreement, "Let us look for a human soul, worthy to be the wielder of our contract."

"We might be dragged into some troublesome matters in the process," he looked back over his shoulder. Witnessing his butler curling a demonic smile, the boy felt rather pleased as he spoke again. "Do not let me down, Sebastian."

"Yes, of course, my lord. After all…"

The black butler's eyes shone bloody red.

_"I'm a devilishly talented butler."_

**- THE END -**


End file.
